A Love Triangle of Sorts
by OrliGirl16
Summary: When Sydney DiAngelo if forced to move after a tragic accident, she is not too happy. Once at Hogwarts, she meets up with Draco Malfoy and then Blaise Zabini. Who will win her heart in this Love Triangle of Sorts? RomanceDramaMystery
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or its characters. Those belong to the wonderful Jo Rowling whom is my idol. The only character I claim is Sydney, and she is of my own creation. laughs**_

_**This fic is rated T for teens, but there will be some sensuality, language, and things of that sort. if this bothers you, this is your warning not to read it!**_

_**Please, No flaming. It's lame and I don't appreciate it... now constructive criticism is an entirely different pot of soup**_

_Okies, first off, I have a load of people to thank for helping me with my second fan fic that I've let people read, and the first one that I don't consider rubbish, so here it goes:_

_Arie my fantabulous beta-er_

_Jo my muse She helped me come up with the name... the bloody name had been evading me for weeks, and then i talk to Jo and the name is there. points to beret on Jo's head see, she's muse-ish_

_Jenny- Helping me with this fic, and reading it, and making me feel like a wonderful writer, though I will never EVER be as writerish as you!_

_And everyone else thats helped me and been there. and Jadey for reading the first chapter and helping me find my beta-er_

**Now without further ado, The first chapter of this fic**

**Chapter 1… Unnamed fic…. **

Sydney DiAngelo looked up at the sky that was growing cloudier by the moment, savoring the light wind that gently kissed her cheek and played with her raven black hair. This year would be different; she just knew it. Then again, switching from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts after the incident would make it different already.

Then she started, her sixth sense telling her someone was watching her. She turned her ice blue eyes toward the crowd; knowing fully well she wouldn't be able to find the person staring at her. So she then sighed, gave up, and turned to get on the train to claim an empty compartment.

Upon finding what seemed like the only empty compartment on the entire train and storing her trunk in the rack above her head, she settled down to read one of her favorite muggle books, _Twilight_. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the people coming into her compartment.

"Father was showing me this new potion, well, more like poison…" the boy laughed. "He said that if made correctly, it would cause havoc in the love life and eventually death of a broken heart. Now, normally I wouldn't be interested in such a thing, but this one seems rather interesting. He actually gave me a few vials-" The boy cut off. "What the hell do you think your'redoing in MY compartment?!"

Startled, Sydney jumped and dropped her book. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it, it was the only one left alone…" she faltered as she felt the boy's brilliant gray eyes bore into hers.

Suddenly, to the dismay of the boy's companions, his face softened. "It's okay, you can stay here till we get there. Just don't expect it all the time now." He took his seat, pretended she wasn't there, and went on talking about that poison.

Sydney couldn't help but stare at the blonde boy over her book. Obviously what he had said to her, about staying in the compartment, wasn't something he would normally say, judging by the looks on his friends' faces. But she couldn't help but find herself attracted to the blond haired, gray-eyed boy…

"You really should put your robes on. Normally you don't go into the Great Hall without them unless you're trying to make a scene." The blonde told her a few hours later.

"Oh," she said, startled as she looked up from her book. "I guess I should." As she rummaged through her trunk, she felt the blonde staring at her back. After a moment of rummaging in her trunk, she found her robes and put them on while turning around.

"You're not sorted?" the blonde asked her, astonished. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Sydney laughed, "I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons, name's Sydney. Sydney DiAngelo."

"DiAngelo? Are you of the-"

"No," she quickly cut him off. "I'm not of those DiAngelo's." She looked down sadly into her lap. "At least, I don't claim to be one anymore," she said quietly to herself.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years with me!" Sydney heard the voice, and wondered whom in the name of Merlin that was. "Miss DiAngelo. This way. Into the boats now. You're to be sorted." A giant man with shaggy hair and a shaggy beard, and a moleskin overcoat told her.

Sydney sighed; going across the lake was the last thing she wanted to do.

She got down into one of the boats when she heard someone behind her say, "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Sydney had expected it to a scrawny soon-to-be-first-year, but she was pleasantly surprised to see a girl about her own age. The girl was tall, with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"My name's Victoria." The girl said while she tilted her head to the side and quickly gave a bow. "Victoria Anae."

"DiAngelo, Sydney!"

Sydney hadn't realized the hat had gone through Amberdeen, Joshua to Hufflepuff; Anae, Victoria to Slytherin; Bekora, Amanda to Gryffindor; Bandolia, Heather to Hufflepuff; and Dominique, Chrysanthemum to Ravenclaw. Now it was her turn…

As she sat on the short stool and let the sorting hat rest on the crown of her head, she heard it talking to her… Brilliant… The talking hat… What next? Talking hippogriffs?

"Ahh, DiAngelo. You're a new one… sort of like Anae… I see you have an aura like she did… Only yours is strange…. So the DiAngelo's… Sorry to hear about your mother. But what of your father? He didn't seem to like France much did he?"

"My father… hah, I have no father. I don't claim him at all! He took my mother, my life, my friends, everything from me! Now I'm stuck here! In this bloody place for Merlin only knows how long because he's an idiot!"

"Slow down Sydney. I meant no harm… With all that anger, better be Slytherin… That's the best place for you."

She heard a cheer from the Slytherin table and saw Victoria wave her to a seat next to her. As she looked down the table, she caught her blonde staring at her. She gave him a coy smile, and turned to talk to Victoria in a very animated manner.

Maybe the year wouldn't be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Calai'di_**This is the second fic I've written Harry Potter wise… But I love to write, and I've written a few Harry Potter one shots… mostly they're Draco tho. laughs and I write about different things… but yeah, this isn't my first fic. 

Arie- My fantabulous beta-er again, whom without I would be posting a chapter full of grammar errors… well, not grammar per say… but comma usage rambles

Jo- My crazy Muse… to busy writing bad poetry grins

And Jenny- Whom has given me more ideas than she will ever know, and will probably continue to. huggles

Chapter two 

"We're in the same house!" was the first thing Victoria said as Sydney sat down at her new table amidst cheers, pats on the back, and welcomes to the "best house at Hogwarts."

She grinned like a Cheshire cat and laughed, "I knew I'd go to Slytherin… Just not for the reasons you think," she added to herself.

"Oh! Who's that Syd?" Victoria asked giddily.

"Who's who?"

"The cute blonde staring at you."

"I have no idea actually."

"How could you not know?!" she asked, surprise in her voice.

"Like I said, I don't know…" Sydney didn't feel like explaining this to a girl whom she'd just met… it would take more than a boat ride and a saved seat to earn her trust, and more than that to earn her friendship. Friends were normally bad news, at least to Sydney they were. And she wasn't planning on hanging around this blasted place long enough to gain any. She was high-tailing it out of here as soon as she could. She was a seventh year anyway.

A voice broke through her thoughts, "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" The man with the long white beard beamed at the students. "Before we tuck into the fine feast awaiting us, I have a few announcements. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students," his eyes glimmered as he met the eyes of a group of students at another table.

"Mr. Filch would also like me to remind you that the list of banned objects now include most, if not all, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products; the list is posted on his door for any student wishing to check all 1,437 banned items. Now, for the feast!"

Sydney gasped as the golden plates in front of her filled with food. So much food at one time! Roast beef, potatoes in three different ways, pies, tarts, pastries, and onion soup. Onion soup! It made her smile sadly. Her mother - the mere memory brought a tear to her eye as she quickly wiped it off her cheek before anyone noticed. Her mother's specialty was French onion soup. She would skip that for now.

After avoiding conversation with Victoria while she ate, the white bearded man - Dumbledore, someone near her had said with a sneer - stood up to speak. "Now, please follow your prefects of house to your house, good night and good luck, oddment and tweak!"

A cheer erupted as the man sat down.

"Slytherins this way, please," Sydney looked up to find it was her blonde leading them.

"You too DiAngelo, stay near now," he said to her with an impish grin that trailed up to his eyes and made them light up with some hidden fire. "It's far too easy to get turned around here, and it will take a while to find you," He told her as he led the group through the tunnels of the dungeon.

"Great," Sydney told the blonde. "Now I'm going to end up getting lost going to my first class!" she said with a laugh.

"No worries!" the blonde replied. "We're in the same year…. Actually, hey Pansy! Can you take them to the dorm? I'll be back within the hour." And before either Pansy or Sydney could respond, the blond took Sydney's hand and sprinted down the corridor. Sydney could do nothing but keep up with him.

"Where are we going?!" she cried breathlessly as they continued running even though they were probably on the other side of the castle by now.

Just as she was about to ask again, the blonde stopped, peeked behind a door, and pulled her into the room. She had expected a drafty classroom, but was surprised.

Upon hearing her gasp, the blonde laughed. "Like my little hide away, do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Its beautiful…" she murmured, staring around at the room. It was lit entirely by candles and smelled slightly of cinnamon. There was a luscious looking velvet couch and what looked like a waterfall in the corner of the room. It was like no room she had ever seen before.

"What can I say? I like my own space… a place to get away from the idiots around me."

"I know what you mean. I used to have my own place where I went to be alone… to think… but my mum helped me make it, so after she passed on-" she faltered and could only hope the blonde didn't see her tears in the candlelight. "After she passed on, I refused to use it again. And then when the time came and I was able to handle being around the place again, my father decided that in all his infinite wisdom we were moving."

The blonde noted the hint of venom in her voice and decided to proceed cautiously. "Your dad made you move?" he asked quietly.

"Yes… or at least the man that calls himself my father, for I claim him no more. The bastard took everything in life from me and put me here in this godforsaken place!" She pounded her fist hard into the couch, though she probably would have rather put it into someone's face.

"What did he do to make you so angry at him?" the blonde asked.

"You know too much as it is. I don't even know who the hell you are, much less pour out my heart and life story for you just because you brought me here! Now, if you're planning on taking advantage of me, be warned, I don't have to have my wand to inflict damage," she said with a bite of ice while the fire blazed in her eyes.

The blonde simply smirked at her and laughed.

"I'm bloody well glad you find this all funny and grand! Because I sure as hell don't!"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied with a smirk and offered his hand.

"Draco Malfoy? I'm Sydney... Sydney DiAngelo. Even though you already know that." She took his hand with a wary look.

"Well Sydney DiAngelo it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And Draco Malfoy, not sure if it's a pleasure at all, but we shall see won't we?" she asked with an icy laugh that chilled him to the bone.

"You're an interesting one, you know that?" he asked, surveying her up and down.

Sydney merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "If I knew how to get back to the dorm, I'd get up and leave right now, but seeing as I don't feel like being lost on my first night here, I will simply ask you to lead me back."

Draco sighed, this wasn't going as planned, but he really had no choice, got up to take her back to the dorm, and on an impulse, leaned down to brush his lips with hers. She turned her head, and he brushed his lips against her cheek instead. "Turned her cheek to a Malfoy!" he thought bitterly. "Who does she think she is?!"

"If you're quite finished with your… antics, I'd appreciate you taking me back to the dorm. I have classes tomorrow, as do you, and I don't feel like being labeled my first day here. Although, thanks to you, I probably have been!"

"Labeled! As what?!"

"What else would you think?! A WHORE!"

Draco was speechless - a whore? Is that why she thought he had brought her here? Here to the place Pansy didn't even know about, even while they dated last year? This was his sanctuary; he had never once brought a girl here, not even for a good shag. That was what the Room of Requirement was for.

"I can assure you, missus, that my intentions were never dishonorable, and I'm sorry about the kiss. Now follow me, and I'll take you back to your dorm." He told her stiffly as he stood again and walked toward the door. "Your highness," he though to himself and had to smirk. Just wait, Sydney DiAngelo. Before this is over, you will be mine. Whether you like it or not…


End file.
